The present invention relates generally to integrated circuit (IC) device fabrication and, more particularly, to an interconnect structure for ICs having improved electromigration resistance characteristics.
Integrated circuits are typically fabricated with multiple levels of patterned metallization lines, electrically separated from one another by interlayer dielectrics containing vias at selected locations to provide electrical connections between levels of the patterned metallization lines. As these integrated circuits are scaled to smaller dimensions in a continual effort to provide increased density and performance (e.g., by increasing device speed and providing greater circuit functionality within a given area chip), the interconnect linewidth dimension becomes increasingly narrow, which in turn renders them more susceptible to deleterious effects such as electromigration.
Electromigration is a term referring to the phenomenon of mass transport of metallic atoms (e.g., copper or aluminum) which make up the interconnect material, as a result of unidirectional or DC electrical current conduction therethrough. More specifically, the electron current collides with the diffusing metal atoms, thereby pushing them in the direction of current travel. Over an extended period of time, the accumulation of metal at the anode end of the interconnect material significantly increases the local mechanical stress in the system. This in turn may lead to delamination, cracking, and even metal extrusion from the metal wire, thereby causing an electrical short to adjacent interconnects. Electromigration becomes increasingly more significant in integrated circuit design, as relative current densities through metallization lines continue to increase as the linewidth dimensions shrink.